Many women favor high-heeled footwear to complement their outfits as the footwear has proven to be fashionable and elegant. Wearing high-heeled footwear provides women with several aesthetic benefits. Women appear taller with their legs appearing longer and more slender when wearing high-heeled footwear. Additionally, wearing high-heeled footwear alters a woman's posture into a form that is generally considered to be more attractive. However, despite its aesthetic appeal and benefits, high-heeled footwear is a leading cause of many podiatric ailments. The positioning of the ankle at a higher height than that of the toes causes great pain in a woman's foot while the increased height and imbalance increases the likelihood of falling and spraining or fracturing the ankle. Additionally, women who frequently wear high-heeled footwear are subject to increased stress in their knees, resulting in problems with the knee joints. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues faced by women who wear high-heeled footwear.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide women with a means of enjoying the benefits of wearing high-heeled footwear while wearing a conventional shoe. The present invention is a convertible outsole that is attached to a conventional shoe body. An upper heel is connected to an arch platform in order to form a foot supporting structure. A lower heel is pivotally connected to the upper heel by means of a heel pin positioned within both the upper heel and the lower heel. The lower heel is adjustable between two positions through the heel pin. When in an extended configuration, a locking mechanism connected to the lower heel engages the upper heel in order to lock and secure the lower heel to the upper heel. This allows the present invention to be used as a high-heel style shoe. In a stowed configuration, the lower heel is rotated into a heel recess along the bottom of the arch platform, such that the present invention can be used as a flat-bottom, low-wedge style shoe. The present invention allows women to experience the aesthetic appeal and benefits of wearing high-heeled footwear while providing the option of converting their shoes to conventional flat soled footwear as needed, and thus provides women with greater flexibility when choosing footwear. Additionally, the present invention is capable of greatly reducing foot discomfort and potential injury as women may simply retract the heel insert as necessary and utilize the present invention as a conventional flat soled shoe.